Zangeal Music Drabbles
by Chocobo Watcher
Summary: Writing about Zack and Angeal inspired by various musical tracks from my collection. Rated M because of inferences; may contain yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

" I told you before, Zack. I don't dance."

"Is that because you don't want to, or because you **can't**?". Zack smiled as Angeal flushed a little.

Zack bounced across the room and turned on the stereo.

"**C'mon**, Ang. It's easy. All you have to do is move a little, like this!" Zack exclaimed.

"I am **not** bouncing up and down like that." Angeal crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and did his best to try and not collide with Zack.

"Yeah, that's better....uh-huh." Zack danced close to Angeal, feigned a kiss, and then slipped away.

Angeal stopped dancing.

"I'm sorry, Zack. It's the music. It's so damned....bouncy. Don't you have something a little more gothic?"

Angeal regretted his choice less than five minutes later when Zack illustrated how it was possible to bounce to Mother Russia/Dominion by The Sisters of Mercy. He found the song strangely arousing. He would have to use it during one of their scenes.

* * *

It was saturday night in Midgar. The raining was coming down in misty droplets, and Zack Fair could be seen walking in the bar district on the top side of the plate. It had taken him a while to cool off. Finding out that his lover was being shipped out to Wutai for a month without notice had resulted in another one of their spats. The corvette slid up to the curb, and Zack recognized the shadowy form inside. "I'm sorry, pup. Let me take you out in the country and make it up to you."

* * *

The two lay in between the soft pink sheets. The window was open, and the soft scent of spring blossoms permeated the night air. Angeal felt lucky to have this time alone with Zack. He could feel his soft breathing as it stirred the hair on his chest. He didn't know how many more times they would have together- and he didn't want to think about it. There was so much the younger man didn't know. Would it change things between them if or when he finally knew the truth? Angeal softly kissed the forehead of his beloved and gazed out at the sea of stars outside the window.

* * *

A flutter of wings, in glaring sunlight from above. A body lying prone on the ground, droplets of rain washing away the crimson stains of death. A murmur on the breeze, inaudible to the human ear.

"Oh, puppy." Below, in the canyon. A lone figure struggling with a sword. A minor burden compared to the scars deeply burned into his conscience. The angelic spirit can do nothing; that one is not the spirit he has come for. He is deeply sorrowful that he cannot do anything to help.

"Angeal?" his name said so quietly, gently. Almost a whisper. A touch so soft, followed by an embrace so strong the two of them might break. A tremor in the younger mans voice. "You kept your promise." Followed by a shiver, and tears falling onto the neck of the spirit angel. As they take flight he cradles Zack in his arms, shields the younger spirit as he cries. Such is the price of becoming a hero.


	2. Business Time

It was a typical wednesday night. Zack was wearing a faded black tee-shirt that was butter soft and a pair of old black pajama pants. His hair was both ruffled and askew from Angeal having toyed with it. He looked sloppy and rather lazy, and the way he had positioned himself on the couch had meaning. It had been a while since they had seen each other; and they were both exhausted. Television had proved exceptionally bad on this particular evening. Conditions were perfect. Zack's feet lay in Angeal's lap and he wiggled his sock clad toes as he spoke.

" I think I should turn in early. I've got to deal with the slacker cadet group in the morning." Angeal said nothing. He knew what they both were already thinking. Two minutes later found them both in the bathroom jockeying for position. They brushed their teeth and washed up. Angeal abruptly stopped what he was doing, and made to exit the bathroom.

"Where ya goin', Ang?" Zack inquired curiously. "I forgot to put out the damn recycling." Angeal said as he shuffled toward the kitchen. Zack returned to his nightly ablutions with enthusiasm. It was all part of the foreplay. When Angeal returned and entered the bedroom, Zack was still wearing that ugly black rag he considered part of his pajamas. He wore everything that Angeal gave him to shreds. In some cases it only took a few days. But it made him look soft and accentuated his pectorals. It also made Angeal want to get **underneath** it as soon as possible. It was business time.

Angeal would remind himself not to get so tired in future. It seemed to take forever to get down to his socks, even though it took him less than five minutes. Zack sniggered as he climbed on to the bed with them on. Angeal sat up, took them off, and flung them at Zack. They landed on his chest.

" Eeew, gross!" Zack exclaimed as he entered the bathroom and hurled them into the dirty clothes hamper. When he turned around in the doorway, he could see that despite his fatigue that his instructor was aroused. He flopped onto the bed with his usual puppy-like lack of finesse, accidentally whacking Angeal with his arm on the way down.

"Oof!" the lethargic angel gasped. His muscled limbs felt like heavy,limp spaghetti. Having Zack over was a bad idea. It was too late now. Angeal rolled over on his side and the two of them spooned for a few minutes. Zack was jolted awake just as he was drifting off by Angeal snoring in his ear.

"Is that it?" Zack said quietly. Then mentally, he shrugged. Two minutes in heaven next to Angeal was way better than the morning filled with slackers that was just a short while off. He turned off the light.

Business hours were over, baby.


	3. Theme From Zack

The usual disclaimer applies:I don't own it, I don't profit from it, but it sure does inspire crackfic!

Apologies to Black Moses (Isaac Hayes), but it had to be written. XD

*****

"Who's that hot shit soldier guy

with spiked black hair and an ass that's fly?

ZACK!

Who is the man who would risk that ass for his mentor, man?

ZACK! Can you dig it?

Who's the dude who's got the pout

That makes them swoon all 'round about?

ZACK!

"Right on!" Zack said.

"They say that Zack dude is like a little puppy!"

"Shut your mouth!" Angeal bellowed at the radio, flailing his arms.

"I'm talking about ZACK!" The tune warbled.

"And he's MY puppy!. And don't YOU forget it!" Angeal exclaimed as he shut the radio off in embarrassment.


	4. Father Figure

This is what happens when writers block is broken by Zack singing George Michael to tease Angeal.

You've been warned. XD

*

Zack was the first to turn away. Angeal thought he could see tears in his eyes.

"I've missed you. All I wanted was to see your beautiful violet mako eyes shine. What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me. Just for a moment. I need..." Zack's voice trailed off.

"All I've ever wanted to be is something you consider sacred and special in your own way. But there are times when I think you don't really understand me. You know I have to go on this mission, Zack. I swear to you that I'll come back and in once piece. You just need to have faith in me the way that I do in you. I'm not going to abandon you or leave you for others. I know it's hard for you to understand sometimes that love doesn't lie."

"I think that together we could be happy, Angeal, if you would just let me in a bit more. That's all I've ever wanted really. Just the chance to show how much your love means to me. Even if I only could be with you for only a minute."

"If you are the desert, then let me be the sea. If you ever hunger, hunger for me. Whatever you ask for Zack, then that's what I'll be."

Zack threw his arms around Angeal's neck.

"Let me be the one who loves you until the end of time."


	5. Prove My Love

Zack slammed the wall in frustration. Cloud was driving him crazy!

He had spent the entire night before thinking of the limber blonde, unable to sleep. Mainly because he was checking his cell phone every 10 minutes to see if there was any new voice mail. He had checked to be sure his cell phone was fully operational and that the ringer wasn't broken at least 4 times. So why didn't Cloud call?!

He just knew Cloud was the best thing to happen to him since, well, Angeal..... and that was a bridge that he wasn't quite ready to cross yet. But he also felt like climbing a mountain, or swimming an ocean, or even up to stealing a pair of Sephiroths underwear- if only he would just...notice. Just then the phone rang, making him jump.

"What do I have to do to prove my love to you?" He bellowed into to the receiver.

"Zack? Honey? Are you all right?"

Zack felt his face go crimson with embarrassment at the sound of his mothers voice.

"Sorry, mom. I was just having a nightmare, that's all." He said into his palm.


	6. Waking The Witch

Memories and Premonitions

A 5 drabble ficlet inspired by music from Hounds of Love by Kate Bush (The 9th wave)

*****

Title: And Dream Of Sheep

Authors Notes: Aerith is dreaming for all but the last chapter. This story takes place before the events at the end of Crisis Core, but after the death of Angeal. She never told anyone about this dream, it was one of her many secrets that fell into the Lifestream...or maybe someone found a journal.....

****

Icicle was freezing the night they arrived. The inn was covered in snow and long frozen spikes, some of which threatened to reach the ground. Elmyra had promised Aerith a holiday after her exams, and she had received the highest marks in her class. The lights of the towns across the river and far away from icicle twinkled in the frosted air. The two were warm now, snuggled under quilts after a late night mug of hot chocolate. Aerith reached out to touch the body of the woman she knew as her second mother, but touched only shadow. And fell....

Title: Under Ice

Aerith was dreaming. The silver on her skates flashed as they carried her down the frozen river. It was just after dawn, and no one else in Icicle was awake yet. Elmyra was still blissfully in bed, unaware that her beloved charge was alone and outside. Her breath exhaled in small silver puffs as she sped along, passing trees covered in their blanket of frozen white. Her eyes were drawn to something ahead on the ice. As she reached the crystalline spot, she found herself looking down. Looking back at her was her own face, trapped beneath the dusty ice.

Title: Waking The Witch

She was stargazing. She couldn't **see** Zack, but she could feel his warm presence. And then her vision shifted. There was a man in black - a silver haired man she didn't recognize. It made her afraid, and she was certain in that moment they'd meet soon, He was standing in a sea of flame, everything was burning. Then the waters rose to protect her. She would not confess to him. She seemed to pose a threat to his condemnation of the possibility of innocence. As his face faded away into shadow, Aerith heard what she thought were ringing helicopter blades.

Title: Jig of Life

The scenery shifted again to a sunny wildflower meadow. Two people, a man with blonde hair and a woman with black hair streaked with white sat leaning against each other. The man had the most intense blue eyes that Aerith had ever seen. The moment she saw him, Aerith knew the man must be Cloud. She had never met him but Zack spoke of him often. Two children, a boy in rough clothing, and a little girl in white with a ribbon much like her own, chased after a butterfly. They would all survive great tragedy that she couldn't prevent.

Title: Morning Fog

Aerith gasped out loud as she came awake. She rolled over carefully. Zack was still asleep. The gentle morning breeze ruffled his hair. He was sweet, lying there so peacefully on the grass. For a moment she closed her eyes. And she could almost see Zack smiling. The pangs left behind from the flames in her vision were muted by something else. Silently, Aerith mouthed a prayer as she resolved to tell Zack just how much she loved him before he left for Nibelheim. She couldn't know that the events to follow meant that she would never see him again.


End file.
